


Fallout: Ozark

by buzzo (mareeogl)



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: basically my idea of a fallout game, fallout (video game), fallout but southern, it's silly but whatever, takes place in the ozark region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareeogl/pseuds/buzzo
Summary: No one from the East or from the West believed there was anything left there. The Ozarks surely were empty, right? But the Ozarks are bustling, trade along the Mississippi was alive and well. People lived, and died here. It was mainly used as a passageway, from the West, from Vegas, up to Boston, but some people took residency here. Whether it be the towering decayed buildings of Branson, or the Eureka Springs, where a large number of wild animals roam. You are but a traveler, you wanted to explore the wastes, and, seemingly at random, you are kidnapped.(STILL WORKING, NOT FINISHED AT ALL!!)





	Fallout: Ozark

No one from the East or from the West believed there was anything left there. The Ozarks surely were empty, right? But the Ozarks are bustling, trade along the Mississippi was alive and well. People lived, and died here. It was mainly used as a passageway, from the West, from Vegas, up to Boston, but some people took residency here. Whether it be the towering decayed buildings of Branson, or the Eureka Springs, where a large number of wild animals roam. You are but a traveler, you wanted to explore the wastes, and, seemingly at random, you are kidnapped.


End file.
